


Happy Ending

by Yursulily



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yursulily/pseuds/Yursulily
Summary: Aeris and Zack slept together before he left for Nibelheim – and Aeris becomes pregnant. She gives birth to a daughter (Charis) 9 months later and holds off telling Charis about her father for as long as possible. Then she meets, befriends, falls for and marries Tifa – the pair raise Charis as their own.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/gifts).




End file.
